Going Back
by Aivlisaneleh
Summary: After staying so many years apart, the Glee Club get together for a Reunion. How will each of their lives be like? How will this reunion change the lives some of them have so carefully built? (the events after season 3 are not taken into consideration here...). Finchel, Klaine and eventually Quick. My first fanfic, so hope you enjoy it! Rated T to be safe, and for later chapters


Author's note: I stopped watching Glee after season 3, so this story doesn't take into consideration the facts that happened after that. This first chapter is just some bits of the life of some of the characters as they get ready for their High School Reunion. I'll go deep into each character's life on the other chapters...

This is my first Fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it!

...

"Do we really have to go?" asked the blonde preteen sitting on the airport bench, letting out a heavy sigh, just to piss her mother off.

"Yes Samantha, you do" her mother simply answered, not even lifting her gaze from the magazine she was skimming. Her beautiful shoulder-lenght straight blonde hair, perfectly manicured nails and designed clothes exuding elegance.

"This sucks" replied a light brown haired boy tossed on the chair next to her.

"Watch your language Alex" his mother said angrily, looking into the boy's face "and sit down straight!" which the boy just ignored, retrieving a gameboy from his backpack and restarting the game he has been playing before.

"Okay, we are all set" said a tall man on a dark suit sitting next to his wife and kids and picking up his personal computer. He had a tired look on his face.

The girl just tucked her headphones in her ears and turned on her iPod, crossing her arms in front of her chest and frowning. This was going to be a long trip…

Quinn started to think about the weekend ahead. Going back home, seeing everybody. She didn't really kept in touch with anybody. She imagined how each one of them must be right now, specially the glee club. She wouldn't normally let her mind drift down that road, but today she couldn't help it.

"Lucy?" Maurice called her, already up on his feet.

"Yeah?" she responded absentmindedly, still lost in her thoughts.

"Lucy? The plane, they are calling us" he repeated picking up his suitcase. With that she woke up from her day dream, as Maurice walked to the line that was forming in front of the gate.

"Kids, let's go" she said, taping her daughter on the shoulder. The girl tossed her purse on her shoulder and got up, walking to stand behind her father. Alex put the gameboy back in his backpack and secured it in his shoulder before following his mother to catch the flight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel felt the sun on her face before she opened her eyes. It was already morning and she knew she had to gather everyone up, they had a plane to catch. But she let the sun caress her a little longer, with her eyes still closed. She felt an arm wrapping around her waist and a smile found its way to her lips.

"Mmm" she moaned "that feels good" she said turning around and facing her husband. His eyes were still closed. She leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on his lips.

"That feels even better" he said opening his eyes and meeting hers. "Good morning honey" he said in a low voice.

"Good morning" she planted another kiss on his lips, a little deeper while he pulled her closer. But before they could go any further, they heard the sound of little feet coming towards their bedroom.

"He's up" Finn said breaking the kiss. As in cue, a little boy opened the door and jumped into their bed.

"Mommy, daddy! I'm hungry!"

"Hey, buddy!" Finn said, pulling his covers aside and picking the four-year-old upside down. With that he started giggling loudly.

"Daddy! The house is upside down!" he exclaimed. Rachel got up with a huge grin on her face, put her robe on and headed to the kitchen to get started on breakfast.

When she entered the hall she heard the TV. Someone else was up. Circling the corner of the room she looked inside the living room and saw a brown haired girl sitting on the sofa, with her legs crossed watching the screen.

"Hey, sweetheart, you're up" Rachel said entering the room and kissing the top of the ten-year-old head.

"Lucas woke me up" she said looking up.

"Wanna help me with breakfast?"

"Sure" she said, turning the TV off and ducking under the arm her mother was offering her.

When they headed to the kitchen Lucas stormed by them laughing. Finn followed him with a little shirt in his hands.

"Lucas, come on, is time to get dressed" he said, giving up on trying to keep up with him. Mother and daughter shared a laugh.

"Good Morning daddy"

"Hey sweetie" he said pausing from his chase to hug the girl "did he woke you again?"

"Yeah" she responded with a yawn. Rachel smiled; he sure was a force to be reckoned.

"Well, let's get your sister up then, so we can all enjoy breakfast" as in cue, a door down the hall opened up to reveal an older girl with short hair, her eyes still closed as she exited her room.

"Sofia!" her mother exclaim. At the sound of her voice she opened her eyes slowly and turned to face her mother.

"Good morning Mom"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good morning Dad" the girl said, rubbing her eyes as she entered the kitchen, giving her father a hug.

"Morning sleeping beauty" he said, wrapping one arm on the girls shoulders, planting a kiss on the top of her head, while flipping a pancake with the other "did you sleep well?"

"Yeah" she said, letting out a big yawn as she lazily walked to the table, sitting on a chair.

"I see" the man said, chuckling "is your brother up?"

"I don't know," she said putting her elbow on the table and resting her head on her hand "mmm, breakfast smells really good"

"Your favorite" he answered "pancakes with chocolate chips!" before she could answer, a big dog entered the kitchen and headed happily to the girl, almost knocking her from her seat.

"Whoa, Apollo, slow down" she said, patting the dog's head. He put his paws in her chair for leverage and stood to lick her face.

"Hey, hey" she said, between laughs as she tried to put him down.

"Apollo, out" the man said in a firmly voice, going near the dog and pulling his leash. He put his paws back in the floor, but didn't move from beside the girl "sit!" he ordered and the dog obeyed, resting his head on the girls lap.

As he returned to the stove to finish breakfast, he heard hurried steps coming towards the kitchen.

"Well, he's up now" the girl said as a boy holding a stuffed dog run straight into his father legs, wrapping them in an embrace.

"Morning daddy!"

"Hey, champ! Good morning" he said, picking up the boy and planting a kiss on his cheek "What do you say? Want some pancakes?"

"Yeah" he responded as his father set him on his feet again, so he could take the plates to the table.

"Morning Savannah!" the boy said, looking at his sister.

"Good morning Hunter" she answered, helping the boy to sit up in the chair.

Puck set the table and sat along with his kids to enjoy their Saturday breakfast. He always enjoyed this special moments with his family. Hunter and Savannah were growing up so fast, he had to enjoy every minute he could have with them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't try to pretend you don't care" a woman was calling out leaning in the counter of a kitchen as she held an invitation on one hand and a cup of coffee on the other "I know you better than that."

"I didn't say I didn't care, I said I'm not going" replied a brunette entering the kitchen and heading to the coffee pot, pouring some for herself.

"Why not? Don't you want to see them? Know how they are?"

Of course she did, but she didn't answer. It wasn't that she didn't miss her former friends, especially Glee Club, but she wasn't keen on having to relive those high school years. They hadn't been the nicest years for her and she hadn't been the nicest person back then. Most of the people there had horrible things to remember about her. She was over that, and a trip down memory lane was the last thing she needed right now.

"I know how they are" was her simple reply.

"Oh come on, honey, why are you so against it?" the other woman said, standing up from the counter and getting closer to her wife.

"It's just…" she tried to find the right words "I was a little bit of a bitch back then" she answered, staring into her coffee "Probably, those people just hate me."

"Santana… Come on, not everybody, from what you've told me, I can think of a dozen people who will love to see you, the glee club for once."

"I know, but I'm still not sure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do think of this one" he asked lifting yet another tie in front of the shirt he had on. Whoever saw him getting ready could have sworn he was a teenager going on his first date. He was nervous, in a sweet way; he just wanted things to go well.

"They are all fine, Will" Emma answered her husband from the bathroom, giving up on looking at the tie after the fifth one. She knew this reunion was very important for him, after all they were his first glee club, they were not just his students, they had become really good friends over the years they've been together.

The man picked the previous tie again and compared it to the other one. A redheaded teen boy entered the room with a tie around his neck, trying and failing to tie it into a knot.

"Dad, I can't… " he said, offering the two ends of fabric to his father for help.

"Come here" he said, forgetting for one second his own tie and helping his son tie his. On that moment, Emma came out of the bathroom, with her makeup ready and fully dressed. The boy was the first one to see her.

"Wow, mom, you look gorgeous!" following his son's gaze, Will turned around to face his wife and was stopped mid track. She was indeed gorgeous, and even after all this years of marriage, he still felt as the first time he laid eyes on her, totally in love.

"What do you think?" she asked her husband, seeing that she had let him speechless.

"I think you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen" he said, approaching her and kissing her on the lips.

"You guys! I'm right here!" the boy said, rolling his eyes. Will just chuckled.

"Are your sisters ready?" Emma asked.

"I just saw Phoebe doing her make up, but Louise is still locked on her room and Grace is nowhere to be found"

"What do you mean 'nowhere to be found'" Will turned to face his son with wide eyes.

"Will, calm down, I'm sure she's just... running a little late"

"I hope so, or else dad is going to kill her" Thomas whispered as he exited the room to go wait for everybody downstairs.

...


End file.
